Familia
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Han pasado seis meses y la reconstrucción de Ciudad República está casi terminada, Korra meditaba tranquilamente en el patio de la mansión Sato cuando recibe una carta de sus padres preguntándole sobre su nueva pareja, todo sería normal, sino fuera que su "pareja" fuera nada más y nada menos que Asami Sato. Un viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur les espera. KorrAsami y pésimo sumarry.
1. Familia

Familia.

_Este Fic participa en la Actividad de Títulos Individuales del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

Era una mañana tranquila en Ciudad República, la reconstrucción estaba casi completa después de seis meses de arduo trabajo. En ese período de tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, pero una de las más relevantes fue la relación amorosa entre el Avatar y su mejor amiga, y actual pareja, Asami Sato. Ambas chicas descubrieron lo que sentían la una por la otra en aquellas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual, después de todo, ahí sus emociones eran más potentes y, con ayuda del ex-general Iroh, aceptaron que el amor puede venir en distintas formas y, sin duda, el de ellas había elegido un camino extraño y muy difícil de andar, pero que amabas querían transitar unidas. Después de aquello, decidieron que mantendrían su relación en secreto absoluto, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Korra, pero que por ser Asami, aceptaba. No duró mucho el secreto, quizá dos meses, pues después de eso amabas decidieron contárselo a sus amigos más cercanos. Las impresiones fueron variadas, pero al que más le costó aceptarlo fue a Mako, el pobre quedó en estado de shock por casi un mes, pero al final, todos aceptaron la relación de ambas chicas.

Ahora todo iba normal, Korra vivía con su novia en la gran mansión Sato, sus deberes de avatar habían bajado drásticamente gracias a las accione de Wu, quien ahora era un gran cantante en la renombrada República Unida Tierra. Así que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la dedicaba a entrena, junto con Asami y meditar, su objetivo principal era conseguir volver a conectarse con sus vidas pasadas y, así, darle a su sucesor un poco más de ayuda, ya que solo con ella seria muy poco lo que podría obtener. Así que, una tarde mientras meditaba en los jardines de la mansión -y esperaban a que Asami regresara del trabajo- escuchó algo en la puerta, sin más, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la entrada donde no vio una carta que tenía el sello de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Su sonrisa no pudo se mayor, ¡sus padres le habían escrito! Como si fuera una niña pequeña, abrió el sobre con algo de brusquedad y extrajo la hoja de papel que estaba en su interior.

Sus ojos empezaron a leer las palabras escritas en aquella hoja, inició con una sonrisa, pero entre más leía, su cara empezaba a ponerse más y más tensa. A la mitad de la carta tomó el papel con ambas manos y se lo acercó a milímetros del rostro. No era posible. No debía serlo. Cuando culminó de leer el escrito su cara reflejaba una mezcla de miedo, nervios e incredulidad. Si el contenido de esa carta era cierto, estaba en serios problemas. Estuvo tan concentrada leyendo la carta que no se dio cuenta que su novia había llegado del trabajo, Asami bajó de su satomobil azul y lo primero que vio fue una Korra asustada leyendo una carta. Se dirigió dónde estaba y tomó el pedazo de papel, notó que era para su novia de sus padres, así que decidió no leer el contenido por respeto, pero al ver la expresión de su pareja le preocupó y, contra sus valores, leyó el mensaje impreso en el papel. Sus cejas de fueron curvando conforme leía la carta y terminó casi con la misma expresión que tenía Korra. Ambas se miraron y tomaron un extremo distinto del papel para volver a leer el contenido de la carta otra vez para verificar si era real. Lo que tenía escrito era:

«Para: Korra.

De: Tonraq y Senna.

¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Cómo has estado? Te hemos echado de menos por aquí, hay muchos pingüinos que quieren ser montados por ti.

Como sea, ¡nos hemos enterado de que tienes nueva pareja! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿A caso ya no te importamos? Pero bueno, entendemos que de seguro tenias muchas cosas pendientes con lo de la reconstrucción y todo eso. Queremos conocer al nuevo prospecto de novio, ¡espero no sea ese maestro fuego de nuevo porque escuchamos el rumor de que tiene conexión con la Nación del Fuego! Así que ¿porque no vienen a pasar unas vacaciones aquí? Y no. No te puedes negar, esta carta de seguro te llegará dentro de unos tres días, o algo así, por lo tanto hemos decidido que te mandaremos un barco en una semana (por si la carta tarda) para que vengas con el muchacho. ¡Tu madre preparará un banquete especial!

Sin más, te esperamos a ti, Naga y al joven.

Te quieren: Mamá y papá. ¡Pero más papá!»

Ambas chicas al terminar de leer la carta por tercera vez, se miraron mutuamente. Korra sabia que algún día tenía que darle la cara a su familia y decirles que ella había encontrado al amor de su vida, pero que esa persona era de su mismo género y, por parte de Asami, tenía en mente que tarde o temprano tendría que ver a los padres de Korra y presentarse oficialmente como su pareja. Lo habían hablado anteriormente, pero la discusión moría en un "mañana lo vemos, tengo trabajo que hacer". Jamás llegó ese "mañana" y ahora ambas chicas estaba en una encrucijada. Apenas salieron del estado de shock, se subieron al satomobil de la ingeniero y condujeron hasta el puerto donde tomaron un barco que las llevara a la isla del Templo Aire.

— ¿¡Tus padres no saben nada de ustedes, Korra!? — Gruñó Tenzin bastante enojado.

— No... — Contestó la morena de ojos azules con un puchero en los labios.

Korra y Asami estaban sentadas en la mesa donde la familia se reunía a comer usualmente como si fueran dos adolescentes recibiendo el regaño de sus padres, pues ahí estaba también Pema quien ejercía como la mamá buena de ambas.

— Cariño, Asami siempre estuvo atareada con la reconstrucción al igual que Korra, además de que ella trabajaba aparte con la re-conexión de sus vidas pasadas. — Habló la acólita tratando de calmar un poco a su marido.

— ¡No las excuses, Pema! ¡Ya son lo bastante grades como para tomarse un tiempo y por lo menos avisarle a sus padres que están saliendo juntas! — Las últimas palabras lastimaron a Asami, más que nada porque ella ya no tenía "padres" a los cuales avisar.

— ¡Tenzin! — Reclamó Korra al percatarse del cambio de ánimo de su pareja.

— ¡Querido! — Le reprendió Pema también mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

— ¿Qué? — Interrogó el hombre para luego darse cuenta de su error. — Perdón Asami... No quise... — Empezó a disculparse el maestro aire, pero la joven mujer lo interrumpió.

— No, está bien... Sé que debimos darnos el tiempo de hablar esto con los padres de Korra... Pero... La reconstrucción apenas acabó hace unos días y yo tenía demasiado trabajo. — Explicó amablemente la ingeniero mientras trababa de olvidar el mal rato.

— Ere un ángel, Asami... Siempre tan fuerte y linda... Por eso te amo... — Le halagó la Avatar con una sonrisa pícara.

— K-Korra... No frente a Tenzin y Pema. — Pidió la ingeniero al ver en qué dirección iba su novia.

— ¿Entonces qué piensan hacer? — Interrogó el maestro aire.

— Planeamos aceptar su invitación, Tenzin, pero antes queremos saber si podías darnos algún consejo sobre esto. Quiero decir: ¡Mírate! ¡Pema es quince años menor que tú! — Habló exaltada Korra señalando a la mujer del monje mientras ésta reía.

— ¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver!?

— ¿Cómo le dijiste a Katara que tu pareja era mucho menor que tú? — Cuestionó la Avatar cruzándose de brazos.

— Simplemente se lo dije, que me había enamorado de Pema. Su sonrisa, aquel pelo castaño, sus ojos... ¡¿Por qué te cuento todo esto?! — Se refutó a sí mismo el hombre.

— ¿Y tú, Asami, viniste por lo mismo? — Se interesó Pema.

— Sinceramente yo vine para ver si alguno de ustedes quiere tomar mi puesto unos días ya que... — Asami no pudo terminar de hablar.

De la ventana, como si fuera una película de acción, entró Varrick asustando a los presentes. Tenzin se abrazó de su esposa mirando con horror como la ventana que tenía aproximadamente dos siglos de antigüedad quedas hecha polvo. Korra, por su parte, cogió a su novia entre los brazos mientras observaba el acto del inventor. El moreno terminó su acrobacia sobre la mesa, casi de inmediato, su ahora esposa, entró por la puerta como una persona normal haría.

— ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, pequeña Asami! — Habló Varrick mientras señalaba a la ingeniero.

— ¡Mi, mi, mi ventana! — Chilló Tenzin ya recuperado el aliento.

— No hables, maestro aire, te hice un favor al deshacerme de esa ventana tan fuera de moda. Pero como sea, como tu socio tengo el deber de cuidar tu trabajo mientras estás ausente. — Explicó el inventor poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

— Lo que mi esposo trata de decir. — Habló Zhu Li con ese tono dulce que la caracterizaba. — Es que puedes partir segura, Asami, yo me encargaré de cuidar personalmente tu empresa. Cualquier asunto urgente, te mandaré una carta y un informe semanal si te piensas ausentar mucho.

— Gracias pero... ¿cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? — Cuestionó Asami arqueado las cejas.

— ¡Eso es porque todos estábamos detrás de la puerta escuchando! — Obvió el inventor y de inmediato Korra echó abajo la puerta dejando ver a todos sus amigos que se callaron por la falta de apoyo.

— ¡Primero mi ventana y ahora mi puerta! — Gritó Tenzin al borde de las lágrimas.

Ya que terminaron de comunicarles a sus amigos que las chicas partirían a la Tribu Agua del Sur y después de que Korra le reparara la puerta a Tenzin, amaba chicas se dirigieron a la mansión donde empacarían sus cosas. Korra solo usó una maleta con lo indispensable, sabía que iban a ir a su casa donde tenía la mayoría de sus pertenencias, así que no se preocupó por empacar gran cosa, todo lo contrario a Asami. La morena tuvo que aguantar ver a su novia preocuparse por lo que se iba a poner ya que usualmente donde ellas viajaban no había tanto frío, por lo tanto casi todas sus prendas estaban centradas en repeler el calor, no en retenerlo. La avatar contuvo varias pequeñas risitas al ver tan alterada a su pareja, la Asami que todos conocía en el exterior siempre estaba preparada para todo, pero solo ella conocía los ritos de preparación de la ingeniero. Verla con un chongo a medio peinar, con una de sus blusas sin mangas y con unos shorts que le permitían ver sus largas y blancas piernas le encantaba, pero lo que más atraía a Korra era verla como una adolescente preocupada por impresionar a sus suegros.

En los días que restaron, Asami obligó a Korra a ir con ella de compras, la morena amaba mucho a

la ingeniero, pero odiaba ir de compras con ella simplemente porque tardaba siglos. Fueron a todas las tiendas de Ciudad República y de cada una de ellas compró con conjunto invernal distinto que tardó dos horas en elegir. La avatar simplemente se dejó arrastrar, si se negaba de todas formas Asami se las arreglaría para convencerla, así que era mejor no pelear. Al finalizar las compras, la ojiverde empacó todo lo que pudo en mínimo cuatro maletas distintas. Korra solo la observa embelesada, mal hábito que había cogido con su tiempo con ella. Es que simplemente era hermosa. Al finalizar el último día, amabas chicas decidieron en darse una última noche, después de todo, no podrían "proclamarse" mutuamente cuando estuviesen en casa de Korra y de seguro sus oportunidades serían muy reducidas. Estaban tan metidas en la faena que se olvidaron del tiempo, al acabar de demostrarse cuanto se deseaban sucumbieron al sueño. Tres horas antes de partir. Asami fue la primera en levantarse al escuchar su alarma sonar, con pereza la apagó y se volvió a acurrucar en el fornido cuerpo de Korra.

— Asami... La alarma sonó... — Balbuceó la Avatar entre sueños.

— Si, hoy debemos partir a ver a tus padres... — Le contestó apenas consciente.

— Ah... si... padres... visita... — Repitió Korra sin conexiones.

— ¡El barco! — Gritaron ambas en unísono al darse cuenta del motivo por el cual sonó el reloj.

Jamás se habían arreglado tan rápido, Asami, quien normalmente tardaba media hora en culminar su maquillaje, no tardó ni cinco minutos, en media hora ya amabas estaban listas, se subieron arriba de Naga -pues ella también iría- y el gran perro-oso polar corrió en dirección al puerto. Se les había hecho tarde por culpa de sus deseos carnales y ahora tenían que exigirle a la pobre de Naga correr como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cuando llegaron al puerto, el barco estaba subiendo ya su rampa, Korra le dio la orden a su mascota de saltar y, como si fuera una película, el gran perro-oso polar llegó hasta la proa con sus ocupantes intactas. Se escuchó el canturreo de los demás viajeros ante tan hazaña. Gran manera de arribar a un lugar.

El viaje a la Tribu Agua del Sur era relativamente fue relativamente extenso, una noche antes de que al fin arribaran a su destino final, Korra se encontraba mirando el cielo acostada en las costillas de Naga, hacía tiempo que no veía a sus padres, mejor dicho, desde la boda de Varrick. ¿Cómo tomarían su relación con Asami? ¿Se enojarían, la negarían, lo aceptarían? Su madre era quien posiblemente accediera más rápido, ella siempre había sido una mujer demasiado dulce y veía a través de las personas, estaría encantada con su novia, ya la conocía y sabía que se llevarían bien. El problema recaía en su progenitor, él siempre la había visto como su niña pequeña, siempre cuidándola y velado por su seguridad, ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber que su "niña" había elegido como compañera a otra "niña"? Ese era su temor. Tonraq era un hombre sabio y muy tolerante, pero también tenía sus límites y esperaba no ponerlos aprueba con aquella noticia.

Asami miró de lejos a su novia, se veía demasiado pensativa, más de lo que era usual. Un sentimiento de preocupación surgió desde su estómago e invadió su corazón, sabía que le preocupaba el cómo reaccionarían sus padres acerca de su relación, si para ambas admitir lo que sentían la una por la otra fue complejo, no quería imaginar cómo actuarían Senna y Tonraq. La pareja fue muy amable cuando ella se hospedó en su hogar y ahora regresaba como la pareja oficial de su hija. No soportó ver más a Korra así de metida en sus ideas, se dirigió a donde estaba y se sentó a su lado agarrándole la mano como era ya costumbre, se apoyó en ella y dejó que la morena la rodeara entre sus brazos.

— Aun sigues pensando en lo de tus padres, ¿no? — Cuestionó la ingeniero mirando al amplio cielo azul que poseían los ojos de la avatar.

— Si... estoy algo preocupada por mi padre... Ya sabes cómo reaccionaron algunos cuando le dijimos. — Le contestó Korra en un suspiro.

— No te preocupes, amor, tus padres entenderán... Senna es muy dulce y Tonraq te adora, eres su niña pequeña. — Ante esas palabras la expresión de la morena se oscureció más.

— Lo sé, pero aun así... No puedo dejar de pensar en ello... — Suspiró amargamente la avatar.

Asami, en un intento de subirle el ánimo a su pareja, dirigió su vista al cielo y señaló una estrella indeterminada en el basto mar negro con sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te parece si te presento a mi madre? — Le preguntó la ingeniero dejando a su compañera algo confusa.

— ¿De qué hablas, Asami? — Se interesó Korra.

— Cuando era pequeña, mi padre me decía que cuando quisiera hablar con mi madre mirase el cielo, que ahí estaba ella mirándome siempre. Así que, ¿por qué no presentarte de una vez con ella? — La sonrisa que Asami le dio a la morena fue tan dulce que provocó que el corazón de ésta se sintiese en paz.

— Por supuesto, cariño. — Accedió Korra sin pensarlo.

— Madre, ésta de aquí es Korra, el avatar, mi novia. — Empezó a hablar la ingeniero al cielo. — Cuando la conocí era testaruda, irritable, excéntrica, egoísta y muy impulsiva.

— Asami, el objetivo de esto es que tu madre me acepte como tu pareja y no me cite en el otro lado para darme una paliza. — Comentó el la morena mirando a su compañera con un puchero.

— Pero luego la conocí mejor y descubrí quien realmente se ocultaba dentro de esos músculos. — Siguió hablado la joven de ojos verdes pasando por alto el comentario de su novia. — Una persona valiente, inteligente, audaz, solidaria. Korra se sacrificaría por cualquiera si lo puede salvar, en su ojos puedo ver esperanza, es fuerte e independiente, siempre está ahí cuando le necesito y está dispuesta a protegerme entre sus brazos. Madre, ésta es Korra, mi novia y la amo con toda mi alma.

Las últimas palabras llegaron al interior de la morena, no pudo más y la abrazó. Asami siempre sabía cómo subirle el ánimo y amaba eso de ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, un beso puro y casto donde le trasmitía todo el cariño que sentía por ella. El tiempo se detuvo y el mundo dejó de existir para ambas, estaban concentradas en sus labios, se movían en perfecta sincronía. Poco a poco aquel besó se fue haciendo más exigente, Korra estrechó a Asami contra sí y sus manos empezaron a recórrela por completo, aquel cuerpo era exquisito a su tacto. Todo estaba empezado a ponerse más intenso hasta que una voz aguda las irrumpió.

— Mami, ¿esas dos chicas se están besando? — Habló un niño de escasos cinco años provocando que amabas se tensaran y se separaran en el acto.

— ¿De qué hablas, hijito? — Se percibió la voz de una mujer ya mayor de edad.

— ¡Y así es como se da respiración boca a boca, Asami! — Dijo nerviosa Korra tratando de actuar lo más normal posible.

— ¡Mamá, esas dos chicas se estaban besando igualito a como besas a papá! — «Mugre niño entrometido», pensó la avatar.

— Hijo, ¿no escuchaste? La joven solo le estaba enseñando a su amiga como dar respiración boca a boca, es una acción de primeros auxilios. Ahora, no seas imprudente y deja a las jovencitas en paz. — Dicho esto, la señora se llevó a su hijo dejando a la joven pareja sola.

— ¿Respiración boca a boca? — Interrogó Asami con cierta picardía mientras miraba a su pareja.

— ¿Querías que le dijera al pequeño que si nos estábamos besando? Permítame recordarle, señorita Sato, que nuestra relación es un "secreto". — Comentó Korra haciendo comillas aéreas en la ultiman palabra.

— Déjeme recordarle, avatar Korra, que si nuestra relación fuera un "secreto", sus padres no se abrían enterado de ella. — Korra solo pudo fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos antes de hacer otro puchero. — Ahora, deje de estar tan malhumorada. Mañana llegamos a la Tribu Agua del Sur y debemos estar más que descansadas.

Y así, sin más, Korra siguió a su novia hasta el camarote que compartían. Se acostaron en la gran cama que tenían, sus padres les habían apartado un camarote amplio con dos camas distintas, pero por obvias razones, solo usaban una. La joven Sato fue la primera en acostarse seguida del Avatar, la morena abrazó a la ingeniero mientras metía su cabeza en aquella jungla sedosa oscura, como amaba el cabello de Asami. La dueña de Industrias Futuro notó la respiración tranquila de su pareja en la nuca, sonrío y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena, cerró los ojos y sucumbió ante los brazos de Morfeo. Korra se percató de ello y, con sutileza, le dio un último beso de buenas noches a su pareja en la mejilla antes de que ella igual decidiera abandonar el mundo material e irse de viaje para encontrarse con aquella joven que tenía a su lado en sus sueños.

Cuando el sol salió, la primera en despertar fue cuero perro-oso polar que se percató de la ausencia de su ama, se paró y miró a la distancia que ya estaban a punto de llegar a su hogar. Se dio media vuelta moviendo su cola de felicidad, ingresó a la sección habitacional del barco y rasgó la puerta donde dormía su dueña, cuando no vio respuesta, usó su fuerte cuerpo para forzar la plancha de madera y así abrirse camino. Una vez adentro, vio a su querida ama junto con su pareja, feliz por saber que pronto sus patas pisarían nieve, se subió sobre ambas chicas dándole lengüeteadas y ladrando. Korra, al sentir el peso de su mascota arriba de ella, entendió que ya habían llegado, así que se paró pidiéndole algo de tiempo a su mascota para que se arreglara. Por parte de Asami, solo se puso de pie y fue directo al baño para poder lavarse un poco la baba del gigantesco can polar, ella había cuidado de Naga la temporada que su novia estuvo fuera, así que de cierto modo se encariñó con el gran perro-oso polar, pero en aquel cariño aun le parecía innecesario los besos húmedos del animal.

La brisa jugaba con los cabellos de ambas chicas, en el horizonte se erguía la antigua Tribu Agua del Sur, el lugar de origen de la Avatar. El frío calaba los huesos de la ingeniero, pero para su pareja aquella baja temperatura era más que excelente. Korra respiró el frío aire y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, estaba en casa, estaba en su hogar junto con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Apenas estuvieron a metros del puerto, la morena pudo divisar a sus padres quienes habían venido a recogerla de seguro, estaba tan feliz de verlos que alzó su mano y la movió con energía mientras les gritaba. Asami observó a su pareja sonreír y eso le hizo feliz, aquella sonrisa tan enérgica era la que más le gustaba ver en los labios de su compañera. Miró al puerto y observó a una joven pareja vestida con las ropas tradicionales de la Tribu Agua del Sur, los identificó de inmediato como Tonraq y Senna, los padres de Korra, ya veía porque estaba tan feliz su novia. Al bajar del barco, lo primero que hizo Korra fue darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó la morena aun estrechando al líder de la Tribu Agua.

— Hola, mi pequeña. — Saludó Tonraq libertado a su hija del abrazo.

— ¡Mamá! — Ahora fue el turno de Senna de recibir los cariños de su niña.

— Es bueno volverte a ver, querida... Te vez mucho mejor que cuando te vimos. — Notó la señora.

— No tienen una idea de cuan mejor estoy. — Comentó la Avatar con una sonrisa gigantesca.

— Vaya, y vino también Asami. — Notó el padre de Korra dirigiendo su mirada a la ingeniero.

— Hola, señor Tonraq, señora Senna... Es un gusto volverlos a ver. — Saludó la joven de ojos verdes con una leve sonrisa.

— Bueno, ¿y dónde está tu nueva pareja? — Interrogó el líder de la Tribu Agua a su hija provocando que ambas chicas se pusieran nerviosas.

— Oh... Verás... Acerca de ello... Creo que me gustaría hablarlo en privado... los cuatro... — Dicho esto, los cuatro se dirigieron a la humilde morada de los padres de Korra.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

El ambiente era tenso, ¿cómo le diría a sus padres que esa preciosa chica que la acompañaba era su novia? Miró a su padre y a su madre que esperaban expectantes lo que su hija les diría. Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones y lo sacó, sintió como Asami le tomaba de la mano y eso le dio un poco más de valor. Si el Avatar pudiese elegir el momento en el que más miedo ha sentido, elegiría ese y miren que ella si sabía lo que era sentir el miedo mismo.

— Mamá, papá, Asami es mi novia. — Dijo el avatar lo más rápido que pudo.

Tonraq y Senna se miraron mutuamente, compartieron una sonrisa y enfocaron a su hija que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

— Lo sabemos. — Musitaron en unísono la pareja.

— Sé que es difícil, Asami y yo somos chicas, tenemos que pasar por muchas dificultades pero... — En ese instante la morena se dio cuenta de la respuesta afirmativa de sus padres. — ¿Qué?

— Hace unos días, después de mandarte la carta, encontraron a una joven mujer en la orilla del portal. — Inició a narrar Tonraq.

— Aquella mujer pidió que la guiaran a nuestro hogar, según ella, tenía que hablar con tu padre y conmigo de algo realmente importante. Así que, las personas que la encontraron la trajeron aquí. — Siguió Senna.

— Una vez aquí, notamos que tenía vestimentas típicas de la Nación del Fuego. Le preguntamos quien era y qué era lo que quería y a lo cual respondió: "Mi nombre es Yue Sato, madre de Asami Sato. Mi estadía en el mundo físico es corta y solo vengo a informarles de algo: Mi hija y la suya se quieren de la misma forma que usted quiere a su esposa y yo quise a mi marido, o inclusive, más aún. Les imploro que dejen a su hija estar con la mía, ahora que su padre no está, Korra es la única familia que tiene."

Asami tuvo que contener las lágrimas, su madre, una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, había estado en el mundo físico para pedirles a los padres de Korra que le permitieran estar con ella. La avatar notó el estado emocional de su pareja y no pudo evitar no abrazarle.

— Al inicio nos costó bastante trabajo aceparlo, esa clase de noticias no son fáciles de asimilar... Pero la señora Sato nos ayudó bastante compartiendo lo que ella ve. — Continuó Senna agarrándole la mano a su esposo.

— Entendemos lo que sienten, chicas, y por nosotros no hay problema. — En ese momento Tonraq miró a la ingeniero. — Asami, queremos decirte que eres bienvenida a formar parte de nuestra familia. Quizá no sea grande y no tengamos los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada, pero de ahora en adelante será tu hogar y siempre serás recibida aquí.

Y las lágrimas salieron de los bellos ojos verdes de la ingeniero. La familia de su novia no solo había aceptado su relación, sino que le estaba abriendo las puertas de un hogar.

— Gracias... realmente gracias... — Pronunció entre sollozos Asami secando sus lágrimas. — Les prometo que jamás lastimaré a Korra...

— Conociendo a mi hija, yo estaría más preocupada por ti, Asami. — Bromeó Tonraq para apaciguar el momento.

— Gracias, papá, yo igual te quiero. — Bufó la avatar aplanando sus ojos.

— Oye, Asami, ya que estás aquí... ¿Te gustaría ver cómo era Korra de bebé? ¡Tenemos algunas fotos por aquí! — Ofreció el señor Tonraq con una sonrisa.

— Korra jamás me ha contado mucho de cómo era cuando era niña, así que, ¿por qué no? — Accedió Asami sonriendo.

— ¡No, papá! ¡Esas fotos son humillantes! — Graznó la morena con desesperación.

— ¡Querida, trae el álbum familiar! — Mandó el jefe de familia a su mujer.

— Claro. — Acató Senna.

— Si creías que Korra era un desastre ahora de grande, la hubieses visto de pequeña. — Rio el líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

La mujer de Tonraq no tardó ni diez minutos buscado el álbum familiar, ahí se encontraban miles de fotos que el padre de la morena había tomado de su pequeña, no por nada Korra era su adoración, siempre la veía como esa niña pequeña que le suplicaba llevarla con él a cazar o a jugar con los animales de afuera. Pasaron varias imágenes de Korra cuando era una bebé, Asami contemplaba las imágenes y no creía lo que veía, su novia cuando usaban pañales era realmente tierna. Se volvió a enamorar de ella con tan solo verla así.

— ¡Oh, mira, aquí está ella a los cinco años! — Dijo el padre de la avatar mientras señalaba una foto sepia donde se mostraba una niña bastante pasadita de peso con un puchero.

— Oh, vaya. Mírate, Korra, tu barriguita sobresalía de tu blusa. Que linda eras. Tus pucheritos no cambian. — Comentó Asami al ver la imagen de su pareja.

— Por favor... paren esto... — Susurró la morena contra la mesa.

— ¿Ya te conté cual fue el primer elemento que aprendió a manejar? — Inquirió Tonraq a la ingeniero.

— No.

— Por favor... esa historia no... — Suplicó Korra a los espíritus, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

— Vamos, Senna, cuéntales. — Pidió amablemente el maestro agua.

— Creo que fue días después de tomar esa foto, Tonraq y yo tuvimos una reunión importante, así que tuvimos que dejar a Korra aquí con una niñera. Para no hacer la historia tan extensa: Recibimos una llamada urgente de la nana, Korra al parecer le había prendido fuego a su habitación, lo bueno es que su niñera era una maestra agua así que combatió el fuego... Pero hubieses visto la expresión de Korra, tenía hollín en la nariz y lloraba sin parar porque lo único que quería era ayudarnos a Tonraq y a mi a calentar la casa y mantenerla así cuando regresáramos.

— Aww, que lindo de tu parte, Korra. — Comentó Asami mirando a su novia que no podía estar más roja.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi? — Pidió en un gruñido la joven de ojos azules.

— Asami, ¿cómo eras tú cuando tenías la edad de Korra? ¿Eras igual de traviesa? — Preguntó Senna con interés.

— ¿Traviesa? ¡Nuestra pequeña era un diablillo! ¡Apenas aprendió fuego control quería quemar todo! — Se quejó Tonraq.

— No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia... Cuando era bebé, mi madre y mi padre vivían en una colonia de la Nación del Fuego. Cuando tuve cinco años, nos mudamos a Ciudad República. Supongo que era una niña normal, tenía educación en casa y casi siempre estaba con mi padre en el taller mecánico. Pero me volví un poco más tímida e introvertida cuando murió mi madre, me centré demasiado en ser una buena sucesora así que me la pasé casi toda mi infancia estudiando. — Contó a grandes rasgos la ingeniero.

— Vaya, sí que eres lista. Cuéntanos, ¿qué tanto sabes hacer? — Preguntó Tonraq realmente impresionado.

— Mmm... Bueno: Soy ingeniero, tengo algo de conocimiento sobre arquitectura y títulos en química, física, matemáticas y casi toda ciencia exacta enfocada a la industrialización o mecánica. — Empezó a contar Asami haciendo memoria.

— También puedes conducir cualquier auto, robot, avión, globo y animal. — Agregó Korra sonriéndole a su novia.

— Cierto. También tengo altos rangos en varias artes marciales y soy administradora de mi empresa aparte de dirigirla. Oh y soy jugadora profesional de Pai-Sho. — Terminó Asami su largo currículo.

Los padres de Korra estaba boquiabiertos al ver las cosa que podía hacer la novia de su hija, miraron a su pequeña niña y la vieron sonreír, se podía leer en su rostro "lo sé, mi novia es asombrosa". Ambos señores se levantaron de su lugar a abrazaron a la pobre ingeniero que no supo que cara poner por el súbito acto fraternal.

— ¿¡Cuando será la boda!? — Preguntaron Senna y Tonraq en unísono.

— ¿B-Boda? — Repitió Asami azul, apenas tenía medio año de relación con Korra, pensar en una boda le ponía los nervios de punta.

— ¡Nos vamos, Asami! — Sentenció la morena cargando a su novia y apartándola de sus padres.

— ¡Pero, Korra, aun no le hemos mostrado a Asami las fotos de cuando ibas corriendo desnuda diciendo que no querías bañarte porque, según tú, un maestro tierra debía ser uno con ella! — El sonrojo de la chica de ojos azules fue realmente potente. Ignoró el comentario de su padre y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí.

— ¡Nos vemos, señor Tonraq, señora Senna! ¡Volvemos para la cena! — Se escuchó la voz de Asami a la distancia.

— Es una buena chica... — Musitó el maestro agua con una sonrisa.

— Jamás pensé volver a ver a Korra sonreír así... Asami la hace muy feliz y eso es más que suficiente. — Culminó Senna guardando el libro de fotos. — Creo que debemos tomar una nueva foto, Tonraq.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Sintió curiosidad su esposo.

— Asami ahora es miembro de nuestra familia, ya no estará sola y Korra se asegurará de eso. Así que, ¿por qué no tomarles una foto?

La avatar había subido a su novia sobre Naga para luego montarse ella y salir de la casa de sus padres, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida. ¿Por qué sus padres tuvieron que contarle esas historias a su novia? ¡Dios, aquello había quedado en el pasado! Le pidió a su querida perro-oso polar que fuera a mayor velocidad, quería llevar a Asami a un lugar apartado donde pudiesen hablar con mayor tranquilidad, la vista de sus padres había resultado muy bien, bastante bien de hecho, pero muy humillante para la pobre y de eso quería hablar con su pareja, todas esas historias se debían quedar entre ellas dos y sus padres, no quería imaginar las burlas que recibiría por parte de Bolin o Meelo si se enteraban de que odiaba darse baños y usaba la excusa del maestro tierra.

La joven ingeniero veía la expresión gruñona de su novia y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ver a Korra avergonzada era una de las cosas más tiernas del mundo, había crecido tanto. Saber cómo era Korra de pequeña al inicio le pareció increíble, quizá su carácter era igual al que ella misma llegó a conocer, pero sin duda alguna, había crecido bastante. La diferencia más notoria era aquel bulto que fue en alguna ocasión su estómago, de pequeña se veía realmente linda con aquella barriguita por fuera, pero ahora que tenía ya bastante más edad, aquel abdomen estaba más que bien entrenado y marcado. Aun recordaba la primera vez que tocó ese abdomen, sintió sus manos derretirse ante ese tacto. ¿Quién pensaría que aquella mujer bien tonificaba había sido una pequeña que comía demasiado? Bueno, su apetito no había cambiado mucho.

Al fin llegaron a una colina que Korra reconocería fácilmente, era el lugar donde vio a Aang y le regresó su control. Sin más, bajó de Naga y ayudó a Asami a hacer lo mismo. La ingeniero contempló el lugar asombrada, el cielo estaba nublado, pero eso no le quitaba belleza al panorama. No sabía dónde estaban, pero podía sentir que era un lugar especial para Korra, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve y del cielo empezaban a caer pequeños copos cristalinos. Ambas chicas se sentaron en la orilla y miraron el paisaje tundroso que se abría a su paso. Los árboles desnudos cubiertos de un manto blancuzco que les daba un toque elegante, los sonidos naturales y el olor a humedad en el aire. No era lo más romántico del mundo, pero para ellas era realmente especial.

— ¿Sabes? Aquí fue donde Aang me devolvió el control sobre los elementos... — Narró Korra abrazando a su novia, sabía que ella no podría resistir el frío del lugar.

— ¿En serio? Debió ser genial. — Comentó la ingeniero acurrucándose más a ella.

— Y lo fue, cuando perdí el control me sentí vacía e inútil, como si una parte de mí se hubiese ido. — Confesó Korra dándole un beso en la frente a su pareja. — Pero ahora entiendo que aquello era mínimo, si te perdiese a ti... perdería no solo una parte de mí, sino que todo mi ser.

— ¿Estás tratando de hacerme olvidar lo que tus padres comentaron, verdad? — Se burló Asami al darse cuenta del fallido intento de romanticismo de la Avatar. — Korra, sabes que lo cursi no te queda.

— ¿Qué? Al menos no intenté. Y si, espero que olvides las humillantes historias que mi padre te contó. — Aceptó la morena.

— Oh, vamos... Fueron buenas historias... ¿Te imaginas a una pequeña Korra corriendo por toda la mansión diciendo que no se quiere bañar? — Dijo la ingeniero fantaseando con ese momento.

— ¿¡Me estás pidiendo un bebé!? — Gritó la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que iba a dejar mi empresa sin alguien a quien heredarla? Además, ¿no sería bonito? — Interrogó Asami frunciendo el ceño al ver la reacción de su compañera.

— N-No es que no quiera. Quiero decir, ¡la idea de tener a una pequeña Asami jugando conmigo sería estupendo! ¡Me encantaría! Pero, ya sabes... Primero tendríamos que casarnos y... — En ese momento una tercera voz les interrumpió.

— Yo creo que tendrían más problemas que solo una boda. — Una anciana Katara apareció por detrás de la joven pareja. — ¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes? Mi columna ya está bastante desgastada.

— ¡Katara, ¿qué hace aquí?! — Graznó la Avatar.

— Tus padres me pidieron que las vigilara un rato, según él, este lugar está hecho para los deseos carnales de las parejas. Recuerdo que Tonraq venia aquí con Senna a demostrase su amor y... — Contó la anciana maestra agua con el fin de molestar a la que fue su discípula alguna vez.

— Por favor, no cuente eso. Hay cosas que prefiero no saber. — Intervino Korra en el acto.

— Así que, ustedes dos desean tener bebés, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Katara mirando a ambas chicas.

— Si le soy sincera, maestra Katara, a mí me encantaría. — Aceptó Asami algo apenada.

— Y-Yo... Yo no sé si seré buena madre... ¡pero haría lo mejor por mi bebé! — Proclamó la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Qué tienen los Avatars con el miedo a ser padres? Anng decía exactamente lo mismo. — Suspiró la anciana. — Quizá haya un modo de hacer realidad su sueño, leí acerca de ello en la gran biblioteca del mundo espiritual. Es un método muy extraño y requiere estar en dicho mundo. Pero es posible.

Aquella información fue valiosa para ambas chicas, en el Mundo Espiritual la palabra "imposible" no existía prácticamente. Amabas se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar en un futuro.

— ¿Será que cuando amabas estemos listas... nos diría cómo? — Preguntó tímidamente Korra.

— Por supuesto, no hay nada mejor que ayudar a formar una nueva vida. — Aceptó la viuda del avatar Anng.

— ¡Se lo agradecemos mucho! — Dijo Asami con una sonrisa.

— Y bueno, chicas, ¿no creen que ya es hora de regresar? Ya está oscureciendo.

— Oh, vamos Katara, la noche es joven y nosotras dos también. — Se quejó la morena de ojos azules.

— La noche puede ser muy joven y ustedes también, pero creo que Senna preparó cierta sopa de pescado-anguila que te gusta. — Comentó la maestra agua.

— ¡Nos vamos, Asami! — Ordenó Korra volviendo a cargar a su novia estilo nupcial.

— Amor, ¿sabes que puedo caminar, verdad? — Susurró la ingeniero dejándose hacer.

Al llegar al hogar de Korra lo primero que recibió fue un delicioso plato copeteado de sopa de pescado-anguila, una de las comidas predilectas del avatar. Aquella cena fue bastante cálida, las bromas y risa no pararon, Asami y Senna discutían fervientemente sobre las actitudes de sus respectivas parejas, mientras que la morena y su padre se limitaban a ver al par de mujeres. Escucharon más comparativos que diferenciaciones entre ambos. La ingeniero narraba entre risas la manera tan infantil de actuar de Korra cuando le obligaba a comerse la verduras de los platos que pedía, Senna agregaba más leña al fuego contando que era igualita a su padre, puesto que éste tampoco se llegaba a comer los vegetales completos. La morena y su padre se sentían avergonzados con la plática tenida entre ellas, pero la humillación de Korra tomó un nivel superior cuando Katara se unió a la conversación. A parte de hablar de los aspectos que compartía con su padre, ahora tenía que aguantar la plática "ser novia del el avatar".

Al caer la noche todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Tonraq había organizado todo para que Asami y su hija durmiesen en habitaciones separadas. La morena daba vueltas en su cama sin encontrarse cien por ciento a gusto. Le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien entre sus brazos y piernas -y no de una manera lasciva-. Se sentó sobre el colchón y miró al espacio, ¿tanto se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de Asami? No lo podía creer, pasó tres años en solitario y solo necesitó seis meses para acostumbrarse al cuerpo de la ingeniero cada vez que dormía. Frustrada, se volvió a recostar en su cama esperando lograr conciliar el sueño, pero el sonido de su puerta abriéndose le interrumpió. Ahí, parada, estaba Asami con la bata de dormir que llevaba cuando salía de la habitación.

— ¿Te desperté? — Preguntó algo temerosa.

— Para nada, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir, no? — Comentó la morena sonriendo.

— No logro acomodarme bien y además hay demasiado frío... — Confesó la ingeniero.

— Lo sé, estoy igual. — Korra tomó sus sabanas y las alzó. — Ven, te mantendré tibia, yo estoy acostumbrada al frío, pero no a dormir sin ti.

Asami sonrió y se metió entre las sabanas de la morena, ambas se acurrucaron de la misma forma que siempre lo hacían. Los brazos de la avatar rodearon a la ingeniero y sus miradas, azulina y zafiro, se encontraron.

— Te amo. — Dijo Korra sonriendo.

— Yo igual te amo. — Contestó la ingeniero antes de cerrar sus ojos y sucumbir al sueño.


	2. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

_**ANUNCIO QUE QUIZÁ SEA DE SU INTERES. **_

Hola a todos, soy Zakuro Hatsune la escritora de este FanFic, para mi es un honor ver que mi trabajo fue aceptado con gran interés. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y observaciones.

Ahora, al punto de esto:  
>He notado que en casi todos los comentarios que me han dejado me piden que haga una especie de "continuación" de la historia. Estoy sopesando la idea de forma seria, pero si la desarrollo sería ajeno a este Fic. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Que la historia será aparte de esta y <strong>no tendrá conexión<strong> alguna con esta.

Así que sin más que agregar a ese punto, si desean leer mi futuro proyecto o saber si ya esta publicado, pueden estar pendientes de mi página de FanFiction o mi Tumblr que tiene como nombre/url el mismo que uso aquí en FanFiction. **Advertencia: Hay spam en mi Tumblr y lo uso DEMACIADO.**

Por otro lado, también quiero tomarme la libertad de contentar a vuestros comentarios ya que se me hace justo pues ustedes se han tomado la molestia de escribirme y eso es realmente apreciado.

_**Contestación de los comentarios.**_

**Lisezita:** Este escrito tal cual no tendrá, pero si trabajaré una historia a parte con ese trama.

**Sakura-chan**: ¡Gracias!

**Fayan:** Eso haré, pero no de este.

**Celes-cz:** Si habrá una historia enfocada a una posible "continuación". ¡Gracias por leer!

**Misticgwen**:¡Gracias!

**Chikane12:** ¡Gracias por leer!

**Kei-Kugodgy**: Si, gracias por hacerme verlo. Traté de leerlo dos veces, pero de seguro al corregir algo mi autocorrector me jugó una mala pasada o simplemente no lo vi. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Guest:** Gracias por apreciar tanto mi trabajo, y no, no planeo hacer nada con lemmon.

**Sakura Haruno**: Eso planeo hacer, gracias por leer.

**Solo Jess**: Ya lo expliqué en la parte de arriba, gracias por comentar.


End file.
